Arthur Sneaks Into an Rrated Movie
by E.N.Derman
Summary: Buster invites Arthur into an R-rated Movie called "Sushi Time." What will happen next?


Arthur Read was in his bedroom reading a fantasy novel when the phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey, Arthur," said Buster. "Oh, hey Buster," said Arthur. "What's the buzz?"

"Want to come to the mall with me and see a movie?" asked Buster. "Sure," replied Arthur. "What is it?"

"It's a horror movie about this psychopathic sushi shop owner who serves sushi made from people." said Buster.

"What's it rated?" asked Arthur.

"R," whispered Buster.

"R? Would your mom let you see that?"

"Shhh!" said Buster. "We don't want anyone to know. Mom doesn't even know we're going to an R rated movie."

"Then how are we going to—"said Arthur

"We will sneak in" whispered Buster.

"_Sneak in?_" whispered Arthur. "_Have you gone mad?_"

"I heard Binky did that three times." said Buster.

"I don't care what Binky did! How will we tell our parents?"

"It's easy. Mom won't be with us. And there is a new Bionic Bunny movie. We'll tell her we'll see that, and then we will slide in through the back door to the R movie once someone comes out."

"Then how would we know which theatre it's in?' said Arthur.

"We'll check which theatre it's in. Each theatre number is labeled on the back door, the door close to the screen. We'll sneak in through there.

"Ok, when are you going? "

"Tonight at 6:00." said Buster

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey Mom," Arthur said, "Can I go to see the new Bionic Bunny movie with Buster?"

"Sure," she said. "Right now?"

"Yes. He invited me for dinner, too."

"Okay, but behave." said his mother.

Arthur couldn't believe his luck. He was going to an R rated movie, his parents didn't mind, and he would probably get off scot-free. As he walked down the street, he thought about how much fun they would have. He would probably even have dinner at a restaurant in the mall! Alone! He walked for four blocks and stopped at Buster's house. He knocked on the door and his friend appeared. "Hey, Arthur, are you ready?"

"I sure am! I even have my money!" said Arthur.

"Mom! Arthur's here!"

Buster's mother appeared and said "C'mon boys. Arthur, do you have your money?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go. I don't want you to be late for a new movie!"

"Shotgun!" said Buster.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the Mall. "Good luck, boys!" said Buster's mom.

As they entered the mall, Buster said, "I'm hungry, and we have an hour till the movie starts. Want to go there?"

Buster pointed to a restaurant with a sign overhead that read, PIZZA π. Arthur counted his money. Twenty-five dollars. Probably enough for a medium pizza. He and Buster entered the restaurant. They walked up to the counter. "Can I please have one medium pepperoni pizza?" said Buster. The cook put a pizza in a box and said, "Enjoy." Arthur and Buster sat down at a table and ate it in 15 minutes. They both enjoyed the thick cheese and the spicy pepperoni. "We need to go." Buster said. "Okay," said Arthur.

They ran to the theater and found out which theater "Sushi Time" was in. Buster said, "Remember that. Theater 13." The two of them ran outside and to the theater exits. One, two, three… they were getting closer. Four, five six…. Buster saw someone exit theater 13. They ran to it. It was closing… When it was 3 inches from closing, Buster put his arm in between the door and the wall. "Ouch!" he said. "That'll bruise up tomorrow." They snuck in. The theater was empty. They got a seat in the back. There were previews on. Some people walked in and sat in the middle. More people came in. There were 10 people in now.

Thirty minutes later, the previews ended. There were only 17 people in the theater. The lights dimmed. A voice yelled, "SSSSUUUSSSHHHIII TTTIIIMMMEEE!" I really shouldn't go into details, just to keep this rated K-T. Let's just say that it wasn't pretty.

TWO HOURS LATER

_Thank god that movie ended_, thought Arthur. He was nearly traumatized. The plotline was great though, and even though it scared the bejeezus out of him, it is still a great movie. In fact, Mr. Filmphone said it was good in a five-second review.

"It's scary, but it's scarcely bad! Come chop into 'Sushi Time!'"

It was 8 o'clock, and Buster's mom came to pick them up. Arthur was home in 5 minutes. He was tired, so he went to bed. That night, he had a nightmare that he was getting chopped into Sushi.

Two months had passed, and the DVD of Sushi Time was out. Arthur was reading the sequel to the book he was reading the afternoon he went to "Sushi time," when Buster called him up again. "Hey Arthur," he said, "I have the DVD of Sushi time."

"Where'd you get it?" asked Arthur.

"eBay." said Buster. "You can have it. I'll come to your house with the box, if you want it." He said. "Thanks." said Arthur.

Five minutes later, Buster came to the door. Arthur answered it while Pal barked wildly. "Come to my room." said Arthur. They went upstairs to Arthur's room. I'll hide it somewhere. He then took the DVD out of the box and ran to D.W.'s room, for she was at a birthday party. Arthur put the disc in a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Season 1 DVD case. He then let Buster go home.

Three days later, D.W. wanted to watch My Little Pony, so she put the DVD in her Television. She heard a voice say "SSSUUUSSSHHHIII TTTIIIMMMEEE!" A minute later, she started to scream. She was traumatized by the images. Arthur's parents ran in and found out that Arthur saw an R-rated Movie.

Arthur and Buster were both grounded for a month.


End file.
